


if you think i'm sexy

by past piginawig (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/past%20piginawig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis tells harry he’s not sexy. harry proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you think i'm sexy

 “honestly,” louis groans. harry pauses, tangled in the shirt he’s trying to remove. “can you not last five minutes in a room without taking your clothes off?”

 

harry pulls the offending article completely off and tosses it across the room. louis pointedly doesn’t look at his exposed chest. harry smirks and stands on the hotel bed and louis finally sighs and looks up at him.

 

“what’re you doing?”

 

harry doesn’t answer, just slowly begins unbuttoning his jeans. he hears louis mutter something and his smirk grows, his dimple beginning to show. he pushes the zipper down and hooks his fingers in the front belt loops and starts to pull the jeans down. 

 

“didn’t think this through, did you?” louis asks, staring up at him with his own smirk. harry frowns and pulls harder. “skinny jeans aren’t exactly the right clothing choice for a strip tease, are they?”

 

harry ignores him and starts using his feet, kicking at his own legs in attempts to push the fabric further down. the waistline is halfway down his thighs and he feels like he’s really making headway when-

 

“jesus christ, why do i even put up with you?”

 

harry stops completely and puts his hands on his hips. he wears an affronted look and frowns at louis. “because you love me?”

 

louis stares blankly and then grabs the hemline of harry’s jeans and tugs, finally allowing harry to step out of them. harry falls onto the bed and louis says, “that can’t be it.”

 

harry pauses, looks thoughtful. “because i’m sexy?”

 

louis snorts.

 

“excuse you!” harry crosses his arms in front of his chest and lifts his chin. “i am  _super_  sexy.”

 

louis doesn’t answer, just looks away from harry and harry frowns. then he leans over, straddling louis’ thighs in nothing but his boxer briefs.

 

“sexy yet?” he asks. louis snorts again. harry leans lower, placing his palms on louis’ shoulders and lowering himself until his lips are a few inches from louis’. “now?”

 

harry thinks he’s won when louis doesn’t answer right away, but then a quiet whisper of, “ _nope_ ,” lets him know work is still to be done. he licks his lips and then presses them to louis’ smaller pair. he notices immediately that louis isn’t responding, so he sucks his bottom lip between his own and licks at it. when he still gets nothing, he pulls back and sits on louis’ thighs with a frown.

 

“sorry babe,” louis says with a shrug. 

 

harry huffs. “fine then. i’ll just take care of myself if you won’t help me.”

 

and he lifts his hips and yanks his pants off, dropping them on louis’ chest. louis looks unimpressed.

 

harry ignores this and lays back, wrapping one of his large hands around his shaft and sliding upward to the head and palming there. he peeks at louis who is doing everything in his power to keep his eyes averted. harry grins and closes his eyes, resting his head on the pillow. 

 

“this isn’t sexy, harry,” louis says, but harry can tell his voice is lower than usual and he knows if he looked, louis’ eyes would be dark.

 

harry just sighs softly and drops his slowly hardening cock, dragging his hand up over his hip, his stomach, until he reaches a nipple and pinches, arching his back dramatically and gasping quietly. he hears louis breathing _just_  that much harder.

 

he continues dragging his hand up over his shoulder to the back of his neck and into his own hair, tugging at the strands like louis does, and the small gasp that escapes him this time isn’t played up. he uses his other hand to grab again at his cock, now close to fully erect, and palms at the head, gathering the tiny bit of precum there and using it to slide his fist down the shaft. he tries not to grin when louis groans next to him.

 

“wish it was your hand, lou,” he mumbles, “ ‘m imagining it’s yours, right now.”

 

“ _harry_ ,” louis’ voice is choked and quiet, but it echoes in harry’s ears.

 

“but,” he sighs dramatically, and then groans when he drops his hand lower and softy squeezes his balls, “you can’t touch.”

 

“ _harry_ ,” louis whispers again.

 

“you don’t think i’m sexy…” he trails off. he brings his other hand out of his hair and trails it back down his chest, softly scratching his fingernails against his own hipbone and finally lets himself smirk because-

 

“jesus fucking  _christ_ , harry.”

 

-it’s the one thing harry can do to louis to have him hard in seconds. harry finally opens his eyes and stops the slow pumping of his dick, frowning sympathetically at louis palming himself through his pajama pants.

 

“problem, lou?”

 

“nope,” louis bites out, immediately retracting his hand and sitting on it. harry notices how he bites his lip hard and ignores the throb of his own cock at the sight of louis hard in his pants.

 

harry sits up and crawls to the end of the bed, knowing his ass is on view for louis, then begins to climb off, only pausing when louis sighs. “what are you doing?”

 

“oh,” harry answers, keeping his voice indifferent, “i thought i’d finish off in the bathroom. don’t want to make a mess of the sheets or anything.”

 

and finally,  _finally_ , louis sits up on his knees and reaches out, grabbing harry’s wrist and yanking him back onto the bed. harry doesn’t even hide his grin as louis manhandles him, fingers digging into his sides as he tosses him on his back and then climbs over him.

 

“too sexy for you, lou?” harry asks.

 

louis squeezes his eyes shut and rocks his hips into harry’s. “you’re such a little shit.”

 

harry starts to laugh but it’s cut off by a moan when louis’ fingers finally wrap around him. louis’ other hand cups the back of his neck. he leans down, the flannel of louis’ pajama bottoms scratching against harry’s cock, and presses their lips together, immediately licking his way into harry’s mouth. harry arches up against him and grapples at the hem of louis’ pants, pulling them down as far as he can reach before louis gets the message and kicks them off.

 

harry huffs when he feels louis’ cock rub against his own; he wasn’t wearing anything beneath his pants.

 

harry pulls back until their lips are barely brushing and mumbles, “you were so fucking hot for it, weren’t you?”

 

harry doesn’t have to see his face to know that louis rolls his eyes. “you’re such a little shit.”


End file.
